Taming the Lion
by BethanJFC
Summary: This assumes that Cato won the Hunger Games, and is from the perspective of a past female victor from District 2. With a bond already formed from Jesabelle mentoring Cato, and her being only 2 years his senior...will she be able to tame the lion?
1. Chapter 1 - Intrigued

I have grown weary and tired of my monotonous lifestyle, even though there are countless parties and an endless supply of food and alcohol. I see no reason to continue this. Well actually, that's not technically true – I saw no reason to continue it, until he won the Games.

As we're both from District 2, it means that we are constantly thrown together as photo opportunities for the Capitol's wealthiest – a photo with 2 victors does not come cheap. He's already a favourite amongst them – popularity has been no problem; but ensuring he doesn't lose himself in this world will be a difficult job – however that is not my employment.

I made my name being the mystery girl within the Games that no one knew about – there was no gossip to spread about me, so they assumed I was secretive and covert. What they realised when I came out was that I was just shy and blended into the background. I won at the tender age of 17, and 2 years later, I'm still trapped in a game. I have to keep myself looking perfect all the time, no matter the circumstance. My hair must be tamed every day, my nails must be painted, and my make-up must be spotless. But as with all of my modifications, none of these are permanent. Every year I am allowed 3 weeks to myself where I can starve my hair of the products that the Capitol forces upon it; where I can leave off the outrageous make-up and the glamorous hair pieces. These are my favourite weeks.

If anyone saw me like this I would lose my reputation and would decrease in demand, but as long as I keep up the act, no one will ever know, and they will still scream my name. It was a thirst for survival that got me through the Games – I have concluded from little thought that the other tributes must have just been unlucky. Although I volunteered to go in, it was only as an effort to save another's life, someone who had a life to appreciate. I saw the faces of those that wanted the honour of volunteering, and it frightened me. Two years before my victory, I can recall standing at the reaping, knowing that even if my name was called, that I would not go into battle as there would be a brave warrior to stand in for me. As I heard them call my name, and looked upon the face of the girl that would go for me, I knew that I was somehow depriving her of her life or sanity. She was the Mayor's daughter and never wanted for anything, and could not think of a greater honour than to represent her district and become victor, to make her father proud. I on the other hand had nothing. I had no family to make proud, I had no home to yearn for, and no fond memories to keep me in district 2. This is why I decided to train hard and volunteer when I was ready. My skills were recognised early on, and I was given funding to further it. When I was ready, I volunteered at the reaping, and the look on the little girl of 2's face, has made every moment worth it.

Cato is fresh meat, and I know the vultures will be preying on him, so on reflection, I may look out for him a bit more than I thought I would.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

Tonight was the party at the Mayor's house. I dread this night, as I must come face to face with my saviour's family, who dote on me in public, but in private – I know how I would feel. They had to have her committed. She triumphed and she made her family proud, but it was only a few weeks after when the cracks started to show. She began to forget where she was and scream and thrash around in dreams. This I now know is normal behaviour for a victor, but it was when these illusions escalated into her waking hours that there was problems that even the Mayor and all of their money could not cover up. Even though she didn't die – the Games still took their daughter.

However, I was greeted by the family with great delight and enthusiasm, as it would always be. Mayor Williams's wife even commented on the finery of my white chiffon dress. The pleasantries over with, I moved into the room, preparing myself for an onslaught of media attention. Instead I found there to be no interest in me whatsoever as our newest victor had arrived. It was only when I took up a conversation with one of the guests that anyone even noticed my arrival.

"Jesabelle? I didn't even notice you were here! Have you seen our new victor, all brushed up in his suit?"

I had. Many times, and so had they.

"Yes – he looks positively charming."

My sarcastic tone must have been noted by Cato as he dipped his head in thanks, but his eyes spoke a challenge.

"Why thank you, I do my best."  
And with a sly wink from him, I walked away, knowing that I couldn't put up with that all night, and if I stayed, I would never get away.


	3. Chapter 3 - How do I thank you?

As the night passed, the sheer excessive behaviour displayed around me became quite suffocating, the amount of food consumed of different colours that people from the poorer districts would probably never see apart from on the hair of a capitol socialite. To quench my thirst for time alone, I ventured out onto the balcony situated just outside the main ballroom. I could feel the soft breeze and the beginning of the night's chill entrap me, and felt slightly more comfortable already. This was shattered however by the entrance of Cato whose lion like eyes caught mine instantly.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Yet again, his sarcastic tone angered me already, even though he was only a few months younger than me – on the verge of 19, I still felt a lack of respect.

"After 2 years of them, they become quite tiresome – and I'm sure once you grow up, they will become so to you also."

Maybe the last part was unnecessary, but he needed to learn respect and gratitude for one of the mentors that helped to save him in the games.

"Why are you out here?"

I enjoyed my private time, as it was so few and shot. As if sensing my thought process, his tone lowered.

"You were one of my mentors in the Games weren't you?"

"Yes."

"I haven't thanked you yet."

"Well you've had plenty of opportunity."

His expression seemed to flinch slightly at this statement.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to find an appropriate time. How do you thank the woman that saved your life?"

He had a point. It took me until my first time as a mentor to fully appreciate the magnitude of being one, and the pressure on you to make the life or death decision for a young boy.

Afraid of saying something too serious for a party, I quickly avoided the topic – "How about we go back in and give them all what they want, ey?"

The lion's eyes flashed with recognition – he knew there as more for me to say on our previous topic, but understood that now was not the time. As he offered his arm to escort me back in, I knew some form of truce could be formed with this arrogant but interesting boy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who he is

Unfortunately, after this, we saw little of each other. We were whisked away to different locations, always trying to keep the people of district 2 happy. I saw replays of his meetings on my screen though. Upon watching a clip of him walking into a District 2 socialite on 'Capital Prattle'; it struck me that he was rather handsome. Although this had been one of my playing cards for gaining him sponsors – "oh just think of the girls that will fall for him, his arrogance will kill them" I would say…it was only now that I saw him from a less clinical perspective. His smile was that of a predator, but behind the exterior – his eyes were that of a babe, nervously taking in the new experiences the world had to offer him. Who could blame him? He had won the life of luxury and adoration, but the knowledge alone is not enough to prepare oneself for the tumultuous and raucous lifestyle that is thrust upon you.

I saw many interviews with his family, discussing his life with Caesar Flickerman. His brothers were of course, eager to flout their dominance and were constantly making jokes at Cato's expense, whereas his sister sat silent and polite until she was spoken to directly. It was clear that she would never be groomed to enter the games by her fragile countenance and body. Amelia – his mother was exactly how I imagined her, stunningly beautiful with long cascading blonde hair with a look of age that did not read weariness, but an age that had only strengthened her. Cassius, Cato's father was resigned and flippant; his body speaking for itself. He must have been over 17 stone in muscle alone, with large broad shoulders and hooded eyes. It became apparent that Cato had taken after his father only in physical terms, as his same wit and light conversation emerged through Amelia.

Surprisingly, they were with Cato at the next function we attended together – all bar his youngest brother Abe who was but a baby and was asleep in their newly acquired mansion. Each dressed in similar clothing, from Cassius' black jacket embroidered with gold, to Amelia's all over beaded golden dress. One barely noticed her husband next to the shine that reflected from not only her decadent dress, but her beaming smile. I was gifted with this as I acknowledged the family. My hair was twisted up with an intricately designed flower pin that I had received the week earlier from an admirer; and a champagne coloured gown that dipped in at the waist and flowed to the floor. I could see her eyes scanning me, ensuring I was worthy of the victor's namesake, until she reached her verdict and allowed me to continue. Whether this verdict was approving, I did not know.


End file.
